Project F: Genetics of mRNA processing; Joel H. Graber (Jackson) A complete model of gene regulation requires understanding control at all stages of expression from DNA through mRNA to final protein product. Response to environmental changes, such as diet, involves changes in expression at multiple stages of activation. Genetic bases for differences in post-transcriptional processing, such as alternative splicing and alternative polyadenylation, remain poorly understood. Genetically defined strains of mice, such as the DO and RIX, provide a powerful means of investigating genetic differences in gene expression and regulation in response to controlled changes in environment. Working in collaboration with projects C, D, and E we will investigate genetic differences in mRNA processing in response to dietary variation between normal chow, high vitamin D content, and high fat content.